1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pipe systems and their methods of use.
2. Background Art
PCT Patent Application WO 2010/17082 discloses printing blankets, pipe liners, conveyor belts, inflatable articles, collapsible containers, protective clothing, and other types of coated fabrics that are manufactured with a thermoplastic block copolymer (TBC). This TBC can be a thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU), a copolyester (COPE), a copolyamide (COPA) or a polyurethaneurea (TPUU). It also a printing blanket or printing sleeve and a cured in place liner for a passageway or pipe. The TBC is (I) the reaction product of (1) a hydrophobic polyol or polyamine, (2) a polyisocyanate or an aromatic dicarboxylic acid, and (3) a linear chain extender containing 2 to 20 carbon atoms, or (II) the reaction product of (1) a hydrophobic polyol or polyamine, and (2) a carboxylic terminated telechelic polyamide sequence. PCT Patent Application WO 2010/17082 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,343 discloses a method for preparing a hydrophobic coating by preparing a precursor sol comprising a metal alkoxide, a solvent, a basic catalyst, a fluoroalkyl compound and water, depositing the precursor sol as a film onto a surface, such as a substrate or a pipe, heating, the film and exposing the film to a hydrophobic silane compound to form a hydrophobic coating with a contact angle greater than approximately 150 degrees. The contact angle of the film can be controlled by exposure to ultraviolet radiation to reduce the contact angle and subsequent exposure to a hydrophobic silane compound to increase the contact angle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,343 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety
U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,783 discloses a hydrophobic coating including solid silsesquioxane silicone resins to increase durability. The hydrophobic coating is any composition that increases the contact angle to a surface, preferably glass. The durability of the hydrophobic coating is preferably increased to one and a half years, more preferably three years. U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,783 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.